Some Evening Delight
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: Miroku and Sango had some evening delight. Kagome and Inuyasha were the unfortunate souls to witness Miroku's lack of brain when good orgasms were involved. Such is their life. MirSan InuKag, barrel!verse


_**Author's Note: **Requested by and written for Sami199, who is awesome (sorry it's just a cross-post...)_

_**Author's Note 2.0: **I'm busy. I'm really fucking busy, but you don't need specifics. I'm writing - over 20k in the past 5 days, but unfortunately it's not for any story that's posted. I'll post it when I'm done. Right now, this story is kind of the only thing keeping me running, so I'll return asap to the others (I won't leave or forget them, promise) but please, just let me have this, yeah?_

_This takes place after **A Little Dessert**, but is approximately 2 years later from **Shaken, Not Stirred**._

* * *

><p><strong>Some Evening Delight<strong>

**The Barrel!Verse**

* * *

><p>Miroku was in a very happy place right now. There were several reasons, but two of them stood out amongst the rest. Reason #1 had to do with the fact that he had just gotten seriously laid. It was amazing – and who the hell said it all went downhill after the honeymoon? He felt boneless. With his hands linked behind his head and his naked body lying across the bed, Reason #2 was staring him right in the face.<p>

Sango's lovely ass was on display.

"Come on, get up!" Sango called, looking a little wild-eyed. It probably didn't help that her cheeks were still red and there was a flush across her chest. She was jumping into her skinny jeans, bra-covered breasts nearly flying around. It made Miroku wish he was still a little bit younger so that his recovery time was a bit quicker.

"I thought this was the part where we cuddled!" Miroku exclaimed, trying to be cheeky as he grinned towards his wife. "Wasn't that you who complained last night because I had gotten up to go to the bathroom?"

"This is different," Sango hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. Oh, how he loved a woman with a temper. It hadn't exactly come out when they first met – or even when they accidentally met for the second time – but Miroku had learned soon enough. To be honest, it's what probably gave the sex that extra umph. Not that there really needed to be any in the first place. "Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be here in the next ten minutes for dinner. You said this was going to be a quickie and I foolishly believed you."

Miroku glanced at the clock unworriedly. "Relax, Kagome is always late for everything. The only time she's actually good with timing is when she serves tables."

Rolling her eyes, Sango threw on a soft cotton top. "Regardless, I have to put the food on. If you don't hurry, ten minutes will suddenly be up and then you're screwed. We've tested the theory ourselves – you can see the entire bed from our entranceway. All you have to take are two steps."

Miroku grinned. Oh yes, they had definitely tested that theory. That was surely a night he wouldn't forget anytime soon, because what husband wouldn't be happy with his wife already naked in bed and waiting the moment he got back from work?

Whoever said marriage was a sex killer, lied.

"Oh god, Miroku, don't think about it!" Sango exclaimed, looking a little helpless. "Just get dressed okay? I'm going to finish up." Without another glance she ran out of the room, adjusting her jeans and giving him another spectacular view of her ass. He wondered if she did it on purpose.

There were certain things in one's life that made it all the better. Marrying Sango was definitely the biggest thing to ever happen to him. It's not like he was particularly mushy, or particularly romantic. He was just pleased with himself, because he had just gotten laid and these were the happy, euphoric thoughts that came with a good orgasm.

And orgasms were fantastic. Miroku personally believed that they should happen more for guys all over the world. It just wasn't the same without another willing body and–

Suddenly there was the sound of the door opening, a low mumble that sounded suspiciously like Inuyasha, Kagome's boyfriend, and then–

"Hey, we're– Oh my god!" Kagome was staring at him, right at him, with a look on her face that was mixed between horrified and shocked. Maybe she was stroking out.

Inuyasha didn't look much better. Actually, he seemed a little pale, and possibly a bit twitchy like he wanted to burn his eyes out but wasn't quite sure how.

For Miroku was lying there, with his fingers still laced behind his head and his naked body still rested on top of the rather-destroyed bed. He was as naked as the day he was born and there was no poor lighting or bad hallway angle out there that could possibly save this moment.

Miroku rolled with it. He had shit all for ideas. "Hey guys, you made it! How was the drive?"

There was a scream and it sounded a lot like Sango. Kagome blinked. Inuyasha twitched. Strange how neither of them turned away. Where they actually dying?

Miroku sighed. Just his luck. Sango was going to kill him and he wasn't going to get any good orgasms for at least seventy-two hours. That was a really, really long time.

"So Inuyasha, know of any good porn?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm pretty frustrated right now, so feedback is much appreciated *hugs*<em>


End file.
